


Something to Remember

by carefreejournal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Total Recall Fusion, But Emma and Erik is not real....if you seen the movie you get what I'm talking about, F/M, False Identity, False Memories, Future Fic, Genosha, If not you will the further the story progresses, M/M, Memory Alteration, The only two are Cherik and Emma and Erik, Those other relationships are really just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreejournal/pseuds/carefreejournal
Summary: Michael has been haunted by the same dream, featuring a man with blue-eyes and chestnut hair. The dream starts to seem more like a unknown reality and when Michael goes to Total ReKall he gets more than what he bargained for.





	Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing two stories at once? Let's see how this goes, though I have muse to write both so I think we're all in good hands. Also I need to stop watching movies and inserting Erik and Charles anyway I can, because I end up doing this. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

_“Wake up…come on, come on. Wake up…. please.”_

_He jerks awake, which isn’t such a good idea considering the pain that follows when he does. He groans lifting himself up from a floor, lights flickering above him. He stumbles a bit as he tries to gather himself and stand. His eyes darts around the room seeing heart monitors and IV poles, and suddenly he remembers where he is and what has happened. They were coming after him._

_“I’ve cut the power and I’ve disabled most of the minds nearby, we’ve got about 30 seconds before that alarm sends the sentinels down here and we still haven’t found her.” He looks up at the other person talking to him, a flash of blue-eyes and chestnut hair. He reaches out and places his hands on his shoulders, assessing him gently. “Are you able to walk?” After nodding his head, the other hands him a gun and stands, pulling him up along side him._

_They run through the halls of the warehouse in such of an exit, he clears the passageway for the other to go through, the bodies of the minds he’s disabled lying unconscious on the floor. They keep running, rounding a corner here and there, only to come in contact to an opening door revealing a sentinel with three human guards. Immediately the man beside him lifts his gun and starts shooting, the opposing team starts firing back, the sentinels’ arm turning into a machine gun and he grabs his partner out of the line of fire around a corner and he shoots his gun successfully taking down one of the human guards._

_He pushes them through an opening of a sliding door, shooting the motion detector so the door doesn’t open, giving them a few more seconds to find an escape. Eyes dart around the room and he spots a window with a metal frame and he stalks over to it to try a way to open it. Something inside of him stirred in his body but he didn’t know what it was, or why his partner was looking at him with a funny look on his face._

_“Can you not use your-”_

_Before he could even finish bullets start flying through the glass of the door and they both run from the window and duck behind a shelf, his body shielding the other’s. They’re facing each other, and he can feel the breath of … **hm** , he couldn’t think of his name. Blue eyes look at him in confusion and he doesn’t know why he says what he says next, but there’s a voice in his head **urging** him to let it be known before it’s too late._

_“I love you.” He mumbles and everything, at that moment, doesn’t matter. The guards, the sentinels, the fact that they are probably at the brink of their death. All that matters is the look from the person in front of him. His eyes becoming watery and he lets out a scoffed laugh._

_“You would tell me that **now** , of all times.” There’s a shared smile and he leans down capturing red lips with his own. He pulls away slowly after a few seconds, both of their breath heavy. “I love **you**.” He smiles, and it seems the shooting form the other side has slowed down so he pulls them from their hiding spot shooting out the glass from the window, pushing the other toward it._

_“Go, I’ll be right behind you.”_

_“What? No, no don’t do this.” Grabbing his hand, it tugs him toward the window. “We can both make it through. We have time.”_

_“And they’ll just follow us, we need everyone else safe.”_

_“What about you? What about us?”_

_“I’m just going to hold them off, I’ll make it back to you I promise.”_

_He squeezes his hand and the bullets start picking back up again and one goes right through both of their hands causing them to part, a pained groan coming from the man beside him and for some reason the bullets are plastics…._

_The sentinel finally gets the door to open and a sudden flare of power rushes through him and he stretches out his hand, the energy inside curling around all the metal objects in the room and he pushes the man with blue eyes toward the window, the metal frame tearing from its embedment in the wall._

_“ **Go**.” He says at the same moment a guard instructs the sentinel to. “Restrain him!”_

_The last thing he sees is blue eyes tumbling out the window as the last surge of his power pushes him and the last thing felt is sharp ropes of electric shocks coursing through his body…._

 

 

* * *

 

 

            He jumps up from his sleep, sweaty and panting. It’s been the same dream, every night, for the past six weeks. He flips the covers off himself and swings his legs out of bed planting his feet on the cool floor. Beside him the bed shifts and he soon feel arms around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.

            “You have another nightmare Michael?”

            “Yea…”

            She sighs leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, blonde hair coming into view. And there’s something about her hair that isn’t quite right.

            “Should I be jealous at this point?” She says teasing looking at him with blue eyes, but they’re a shade off. They’re not like the ones that star in his dreams every night. He laughs a little, placing a hand over hers, shaking his head.

            “No, nothing to worry about Magda. You’re the love of my life.” Though, that name, those words…. doesn’t seem right being said toward her. She smiles brightly at him then, placing a kiss on his lips.

            “Do you want to talk about it?”

            “No,” He stiffens a little. “There’s nothing to talk about.” She looks him over then, patting his chest lightly before moving back from him.

            “Is it at least a different dream this time?”

            “Nope, same dream. I’m trapped, can’t get away. He’s there trying to help me get out and then nothing, I wake up.” He gets up and walks over to the en-suite, running the water and sticking a glass under the faucet. Once its half way filled, he takes a swig and shuts the water back off. Michael looks up from the sink and into the mirror seeing Magda leaning against the doorway watching him.

            “Is it me?” She says with such sincerity and concern that it seems almost fake. “I mean you’re alone, seeking help to escape and someone is trying to help you. So, is it me, or us? Do you want something else, _someone_ else? Do you feel trapped here…? With me?”

            He turns around to face her, walking over and taking her face in his hands.

            “No, sweetheart, that’s not it at all.” He brushes his thumbs across her cheeks. “I don’t know what it is, but it isn’t that.” She looks up at him, water in her eyes.

            “I know this isn’t everything we dreamed of. I know I can’t give you everything you dreamed of,” and her hands fall to her stomach. The tears in her eyes starting to fall.

            “Magda…” He pulls her into a hug, arms wrapping around her gently and he kisses the side of her head. “We have each other and that’s all we’ve even wanted since high school. This is enough, more than enough, and so are you.” But he feels he’s trying to convince himself more than her and he pulls back gently so they’re facing each other. “It’s just a dream, ok? It doesn’t mean anything.”

            “Ok.” She nods, and they smile at each other before Michael leans in and kisses her slowly.

            Yea, more than enough.

           

**_Right?_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'll be back next week!!(:


End file.
